mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Troyl
This is my talkpage, post here at will people. I'm happy to answer any questions that i can, but if i can't answer one then ill definetely direct you to someone who can. The first version of this talk page can be found at Archive 1 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Post under the following line --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- How how do you get pic's like that dude They are like so good on mine you see the flash and its not as well good ( ) also look @ skipper: was now how do you get em so good dude'?' -- 15:24, 24 June 2009 (UTC) You take a screen shot of your screen then edit the picture in paint, then save it. Don't ask me how to do this stuff just learn how to screen shot then crop a picture in paint. Then you have the best picture you can get. 15:30, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :I would press print screen or PrtSc as it is abbreviated. Go to edit under paint paste. Save picture under jpg format . Then go to windows photo gallery and click fix. Then press auto ajust to make it look better then crop. Then go back to paint save under png format wiki likes it the most. Then upload. 15:21, 7 July 2009 (UTC) MLN Hey, there. Are you having some problem with your MLN page? When I log in my private and public view always say undefined. When I visit someone else's page, it also says undefined.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 16:19, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I'm not having problems, i'd try logging out of lego.com then restarting your computer (one of my ALT accounts had the problem and i did that and it then was all fine.) 17:23, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I had this problem before sometimes you might just want to try restarting your computer or refreshing pages. Hoped this helped kanohi. --Skullkeepa14 (talk) 06:02, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry :( Hey sorry I couldn't get the trade completed. :( I really wasn't trying to cheat you. I thought that was how many clicks I gave you. When you said I had 21 more I was really surprised. I had clicked and counted but maybe they didn't show up on your end. Anyway I probibly won't be able to trade with you any more but, could I still be your friend on mln. I have almost completed another deal on a another guys shop. I would love to help you out with clicks. Maybe ten a day on pet modules. --LeinardoSmith (talk) 12:06, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I'm still a bit upset as you can imagine, and sure i'd love some help with 10 per day on whatever pet module i have up. Do whatever you want on my page, and after sometime i think ill get over the mishap completely. 12:36, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Could you accept my friends request on mln? --LeinardoSmith (talk) 12:52, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Troyl's junk yard I am having trouble leaving my order form. Where fo u put ur order form, in the edit cash register or add category. It's really frustrating.--Skullkeepa14 (talk) 06:08, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Just place it in the cash register, copy and paste the order form right into the bottom of the cashregister is what you should do. 12:16, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Magnificent prices I have scored lots of MLN lego Trade markets for better prices but i have yet to see any. But I have seen people sell items in packs such as like a rank 3 pack with 50 tires 5 carburetors 5 mufflers etc. well i hoped this helped. I hope I am not spamming.--Skullkeepa14 (talk) 09:17, 28 June 2009 (UTC) No, this is not spamming, this is helpful advice of what Troyl's junk yard should do better. Thanks for the advice. 13:20, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Pics Nice pic troyl.-- Thank you skipper. 16:16, 29 June 2009 (UTC) You're welcome.-- 16:17, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Nebular crystal for a stolendata crystal(Star Justice Item) Hey Troyl Do u reckon a Nebular crystal is worth as much as a stolen data crystal from star justice objectives. If ur interested well I found the person willing to trade it. Look up a person named- Jonbuddy1 on My lego network.-skullkeepa14 :A nebular crystal is worth way less than a stolen data crystal, think 200ish clicks last i checked for a stolen data crystal. While a nebular crystal is worth like 50 clicks. 12:53, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Just checkin. I was just wonderin could u complete trade in the cash register? I hope I am not forcing u. (P.s. I voted for u on the featured users pole.XD)-skullkeepa14 :Awesome, thank for the vote, and i'm getting right to your order, had to just finish my cursed online math class before i could finish it. 13:41, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Interesting Do u reckon 5 fairy dust is worth 1 curcuit board? Wat about totemic snake for Totemic mountain lion? Check out this persons page, nasacrazy Or wat about 210 thornax for 1 gypsum on younglink3456 Page Wat about 3 sapphires for 1 pipe at Lego--castle page Or 3 neb crystals for 5 Mantle victory banners at Takanuva101411 The fist items mentioned in each one are wats being given and the second items in each one is wat u are giving -skullkeepa14 1. No 2. Yes 3. I don't think ill have time to check it out 4. Yes 5. No 6. No As you can see I ordered your questions and answered them in a numbered form answering them in the order they where asked. 14:02, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Traffic Please put you sig in my Traffic -- 00:34, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Spelling mistake I'm not being picky but on yer page, where the customer award format is, charish is spelt wrong, it's cherish-Skullkeepa14 :Thank you skullkeepa14. 14:58, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Need help getting victory banners? I can help u get victor banners, just send me a Pikeman and it will be used to click ur barrax module. If I win I just send u the victory banner in the mail!. U can trust me. There no need for victory banners in rank 4. Also Do u have any gems?-- 10:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I already have people helping me out, thanks for the offer though! Sorry, I don't have any gems. 13:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) tiny favor Can you please visit my page and sign in the guest list, I'm trying to get 10 signatures.-- 02:40, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Symbiosis Module Hi Troyl, for my symbiosis mod I will need 75 clicks on my lower Lightworm Module tomorrow. I can pay you back in items, just say what you want. 00:55, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :I want something different than items, i'd like to be on the symbiosis module for a week. If you don't want to agree to that term then i understand and it's not a problem. 02:39, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh no that is fine. (You would have been anyways ;D) You will be on the second or third shift. 02:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::It's a deal then, tomorrow when I have recharged enough to give you clicks you'll have 75 clicks on your lightworm. Please tell me on my talk when it's my shift on the symbiosis so i can click it alot. 02:43, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::: Unfortunately I will be on vacation then. I am going to ask Kjhf to manage my page, and switch the user on the symbiosis mod every week. You will need to either ask him or check my page. This is not a definite, however, as I have yet to ask Kjhf. 02:44, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Licenses? Do u sell any licenses that are the ones that require a factory picture such as plumbing license framers license,plumbing license? if u don't then could u set up one of those modules for me so i can give u the 100 clix plus clix wherever u want?-- 03:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't sell licenses. I'd try the mackmoron market if I where you. 13:28, 13 July 2009 (UTC)